macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
The 85th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Balloons (Bold is for new balloons) * [[Sonic the Hedgehog|'Sonic the Hedgehog']] (To celebrate Sonic the Hedgehog's 20th Anniversary) - 1st time (SEGA) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (To promote Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever) - 2nd time (ABRAMS Books) * Buzz Lightyear (To promote Toy Story: Small Fry) - 4th time (Disney/Pixar) * Pillsbury Doughboy - 3rd time (Pillsbury) * SpongeBob SquarePants - 7th time (Nickelodeon) * Sailor Mickey (To promote Disney Fantasy Cruise Ship) - 4th time (Disney Cruise Line) * Po from Kung Fu Panda (To promote Kung Fu Panda 2's home media releases) - 2nd time (DreamWorks Animation) * Julius - 1st time (Paul Frank) * Snoopy as the Flying Ace (Retired) - 6th and last time (Peanuts Worldwide) * Ronald McDonald - 3rd time (McDonald's) * Spider-Man (To promote Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark) - 3rd time (Marvel Comics) * Pikachu - 6th time (The Pokémon Company International) * "Super Cute" Hello Kitty (Retired) - 5th and last time (Sanrio) * Clumsy Smurf (To promote The Smurfs (2011 film); Retired) - 4th and last time (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) * Kermit the Frog (To promote The Muppets (2011 film)) - 8th time (The Walt Disney Company) Novelty Balloons * Yellow Macy's Stars - 6th time * Pumpkins (Retired) - 9th and last time * [[Harold the Policeman|'Harold the Policeman']] - 1st time * Harold the Fireman - 3rd time * Geometrics - 3rd time * Beach Ball Clusters (Retired) - 5th time * Planet Earth - 5th time * Ice Cream Cone (Retired) - 9th and last time * Cloe the Holiday Clown - 7th time * Uncle Sam - 10th time * Baseball - 5th time * Basketball - 3rd time * Football (Retired) - 6th time * [[Tim Burton's "B"|'Tim Burton's "B"']] (Retired) - 1st and only time * Red Candy Cane - 8th time * Ice Crystals - 8th time * Gazer the Elf - 1st and only time * Big Man Santa - 3rd time * Virginia - 2nd time * Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves - 12th time for Charlie, 8th time for Kit & C.J. * Red "Believe" Stars - 3rd time Balloonheads * Pilgrim Man & Woman - 7th time * The Founding Fathers - 7th time * Mama, Papa & Baby (Retired) - 5th and last time Balloonicles * [[Aflac Duck|'The Aflac Duck']] - 1st time (Aflac) * Kool-Aid Man - 2nd time (Kraft Foods) * Red Holiday Ornament - 2nd time (Macy's) Trycaloons * Tough Guy and BulldogTough Guy and Bulldog- 1st time Floats * Tom Turkey - 19th time (Food Network) * Woodland Family Gathering - 4th time (Ocean Spray) * 1-2-3 Sesame Street - 8th time (NAMM) * Local Heroes Helping Everyday (Retired) - 3rd and last time (Hamburger Helper) * [[Frozen Fall Fun|'Frozen Fall Fun']] - 1st time (Discover/NHL) * Zhu-niverse! - 1st time (Zhu Zhu Pets) * Home Baked Goodness - 2nd Time (Morton Salt) * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship - 19th Time (Macy's) * Bridge to the Future - 9th Time (Hess Cooperation) * On the Roll Again - 2nd Time (Homewood Suites by Hilton) * The True Spirit of Thanksgiving - 4th Time (Oneida Indian Nation) * Mount Rushmore's America Pride - 2nd Time (South Dakota Department of Tourism) * Hats Off to Our Hertiage (Retired) - 1st and Last Time Category:Lineups